The Decoupling
The Decoupling is the fifth and final scenario in Ylaya's Quest campaign in the Hammers of Fate expansion. Walkthrough Isabel and Ylaya don't have much time - they need to go to Horncrest, where they'll aid the rebels in their fight. Still, they have not much supplies - they have 2 weeks to get to it. When arriving, they will see Horncrest besieged. They will have to defeat every Red Church unit and defeat their leader, Lorenzo. After defeating them all, Duncan and Wulfstan thank Ylaya for saving them from the siege, even if she was sent by Malassa. Wulfstan and Duncan are shocked to see Isabel and tell of her crimes. Isabel reasons with them and tells that the Queen currently on the throne is a succubus who ordered to slay peasants and killed Godric. Ylaya supports her, as she traveled with her. Duncan and Wulfstan are calmed down, but still mourn Freyda's loss after Laszlo got defeated. However, Freyda comes, being contacted by Elrath. So now, the heroes need to capture Tor Hrall. So, the heroes need to be spread out. One must defeat the demons lying in the underground, one can capture Lostdale (in which 10 000 brutes need to be defeated), one can capture the mines and one can go to capture a Dungeon town in the underground (needs a key, obtainable from the tent north of the garrison). After they completed the tasks, they need to capture Tor Hrall. On their way, surprisingly, Alaric's forces are retreating, even if Alaric hesitated to go. The heroes are surprised and shocked, but have to continue. King Tolghar awaits and one of the heroes need to attack him. After the battle, the heroes count their losses - Ygg-Chall's clans are in chaos, Stag Duchy is weakened, Freyda cannot return to the Empire, Wulfstan will be trialed for killing the King while Alaric and the demon queen still live. Their hopes to resolve the problems, however, are not diminished and will fight. Raelag, by Tieru's will, goes to search to east for Isabel's child. Alaric and the demon queen, however, still have plans - the demon queen wants Andrei's blood and reveals to be Biara... Towns *Dungeon: Sweristal *Fortress: Tor Hrall *Inferno: Ur-Chardos, Ur-Toth, Ur-Vramin *Haven: Horncrest, Lostdale Events *It is revealed the demon Queen is Biara. *Raelag leaves Ygg-Chall. *Tolghar is killed. Strategy The heroes need to be spread out. Ylaya needs to get Sweristal to gain more resources and attack the garrison. Next, Lostdale needs to be captured for recruiting more troops. The demon towns also need to be captured as soon as possible. Finally, a hero (like Isabel) must defeat Tolghar. Using Teleport spell to get paladins inside makes the battle much easier. Notes This is the last Hammers of Fate campaign. The story continues in Tribes of the East campaign, Rage of the Tribes. Gallery The Decoupling1.jpg|Alaric contacts the Queen The Decoupling2.jpg|Biara takes her disguise off The Decoupling3.jpg|Tieru orders Raelag to look for Sareth Category:Ylaya's Quest scenarios